


Progression

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Series: The Network [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Child Marriage, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Implied Child Grooming, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, References to Domestic Violence, References to Parent/Child Incest, Shota, references to non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes from Stiles's perspective from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2634356">Cultivation</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are vignettes from Stiles's perspective from [Cultivation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2634356), and are not an independent story. This is a companion story that will not make sense unless you have read Cultivation.
> 
> Please see the tags for this story and for Cultivation, and the author's note of Cultivation, for warnings about this story as well.
> 
> Each vignette will take place after a chapter of Cultivation, and I will link to the relevant chapter in the chapter notes for this story. This first vignette takes place during the first chapter of Cultivation.

Stiles waved at Derek as he pulled out of the driveway, then turned around and headed up the front steps. He still had a key -- Dad said he would always have a key -- so he unlocked the door and headed in.

"Dad?" he called. Dad was supposed to be on a night shift tonight, so Stiles could come visit after school.

His dad appeared at the living room entrance, his arms already held open for Stiles to step into a hug. "Ooof," he said, when Stiles squeezed him tight. "Happy to see me, son?"

"I miss you," Stiles said, spurred to bare honesty at seeing his dad again for the first time in weeks. Stiles normally took the bus after school, since one of the stops was near Derek's house, but today Derek had dropped him off at his dad's for the afternoon. "It's been too long since I've seen you."

"I know, kid," Dad said, still hugging him. "A month is a long time. We had to let you get settled, though."

"And that had to take a month?" He probably sounded whiny, but he didn't really care. He'd _missed_ his dad. For so long, they were all the other really had, and it was weird to change things so abruptly.

Dad sighed. "You have a new alpha now, Stiles. I don't want to interfere with you developing a relationship with him." Dad's voice was firm. "Now, how has that been going?"

Stiles closed his eyes. "I like Derek and all, he's nice, but…it's different."

Dad pulled back enough to look him in the face, but kept an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah? You want to come tell me about it?"

Stiles nodded against his dad's shoulder, and reluctantly drew away so he could plop down on the couch. Dad sat next to him and put his arm around Stiles's shoulder again.

"Well?" Dad asked. "Is Derek treating you right?"

Stiles looked down at his hands. Derek was…it was hard to sort out what he felt about Derek. He hadn't felt at all ready to be mated -- still didn't, really -- but Derek was…nice. He hadn't fucked Stiles right away or turned him into a servant or anything like Jackson said he was going to do. He hadn't done anything until Stiles was okay with it.

He was just…good to Stiles, so far. He didn't really talk that much, except when they were having conversations about their relationship, but he didn't mind listening to Stiles talk, which was more than most of the people Stiles knew could say. He hadn't even told Stiles to shut up yet. Sometimes Stiles thought Derek liked listening to him talk.

"He's okay," Stiles said finally.

"Just okay? Stiles, you know you can tell me anything, right? If you don't think Derek is the right alpha for you, we can find you another one. The Hales have a good reputation around town, but I want you to be with someone you actually like."

"How 'bout no alpha?" Stiles glanced up at Dad, but looked away again at his dad's raised eyebrow and tilted head. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why can't I just stay here with you for longer? I'm not ready to be mated yet."

"Ah, Stiles." Dad squeezed him tight. "It's completely normal to feel that way. Your mom hadn't felt ready when we first met, and even I hadn't. It's a completely new stage in your life, and that can be a little scary. It takes time to get used to it."

That made Stiles feel a little better. He missed his mom, but he knew that she and Dad had been really happy together. Dad had always been so gentle and caring with her, and she had been devoted to him in turn. Dad loved her so much he still didn't want to claim anyone else, almost four years after her death.

It might be nice to have something like his parents had.

"But what if Derek and I don't work out?" Stiles asked. "Could I come back to live with you then?"

"Of course, while we find you a new alpha. You're always welcome here, son."

Stiles grimaced. "Is no alpha ever an option?" he asked, grumpy. He'd liked just…going to school, hanging out with Scott, coming home and seeing Dad and watching TV and playing video games. Now, even though he still went to school and saw Scott and watched TV and played video games, having an alpha made things more complicated. He'd liked all the things he and Derek had done together so far, but he didn't want his life to keep changing. He barely knew how things were supposed to go in the future. Dad had said a few things, but told him the rest was for him to discuss with his alpha. Except he hadn't known Derek long enough to be comfortable asking him all the things he would have asked Dad.

Ugh. It was complicated, and he didn't really like it.

Dad tilted his chin up so they could look each other in the eye. "Stiles, we talked about this. Now that you've had your first heat, you're becoming an adult. You need an alpha. Don't you remember how bad that first heat had been, all by yourself?"

Stiles shuddered, looking away again. He'd felt so empty it had seemed like the feeling would swallow him. His fingers hadn't been enough, couldn't go nearly as deep as he needed, or stretch him enough. His dad had taken away anything that Stiles might have thought to put inside himself, saying none of it was safe, and Stiles had gotten so desperate he'd even asked his dad to help him.

He definitely did not want to go through that again.

Though sometimes he felt like he was blowing it out of proportion, in his mind. Being too dramatic about how bad it was. Obviously he'd survived being alone and in heat before, so he could do it again. He didn't need an alpha.

Then he remembered that awful emptiness, and the desperation, the consuming _need_. His dad said he needed an alpha, and Dad should know, shouldn't he? Mom had been an omega, so Dad knew about living with omegas, and what they needed.

Derek said the same thing. That he was becoming an adult and needed an alpha. And Derek had been good to him, had really talked to him like an equal. They'd actually talked about sex and their relationship like grown-ups, like most of the people at school couldn't do without giggling and blushing.

"Aww, kid." Dad squeezed his shoulder again. "Growing up's rough sometimes, huh? Everything's changing. Things will settle down soon enough, though, you'll see. Maybe you'll find there are even some things you enjoy about growing up."

Stiles shivered, goosebumps rippling down his arm, immediately reminded of just a few days ago. Derek had been sucking him, and then just…put a finger inside Stiles. Like it was no big deal. Stiles had nearly come just from one finger, and then Derek had added a second one, and scissored them a little bit, and Stiles had never thought anything could feel that good.

"I guess," Stiles replied, turning his face further away so Dad wouldn't see him blush.

"Hey." Dad lifted his arm and shifted on the couch to face Stiles. "You want to watch a movie, or something? Or maybe some TV? What time did Derek want you back?"

Stiles shrugged. "You can drop me off on your way to work. And TV's fine."

Dad turned the TV on and flipped through channels until he settled on The Simpsons. He relaxed back into the couch, leaving his arm across the back. He didn't try to pull Stiles against him again, but he left a spot open so Stiles could.

Stiles…really had missed his dad, so he leaned against him, and watched TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This side-story relates to [Cultivation chapter two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2634356/chapters/5893553), and should be read after that.

"Okay, Scott, spit it out."

Stiles put down his controller and turned to face his best friend. He'd gone home with Scott after school, and Derek would pick him up before dinner, but they had the whole afternoon to hang out.

Stiles had envisioned an afternoon of playing video games and maybe watching TV, and they were, but something was off with Scott. He never let Stiles kick his ass this badly at Soulcalibur III.

"Spit what out?" Scott asked, in his fake-clueless voice.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Normally when I kick your ass, you don't just lie down and let it happen," he pointed out. "You usually at least try to put up a fight."

"Screw you, dude," Scott said, pointing at him. He too let his controller drop to the floor. "I kick your ass way more than you kick mine."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. But seriously, man, you okay? You don't exactly have a poker face, you know. I can tell something's up."

Scott flung his head back against the couch cushions. "Am I really that obvious?"

Stiles pretended to think about it. "Yep. So obvious. You have what is probably the most honest face I have ever seen, and you are so bad at keeping secrets. Which is why you should tell me what's bothering you."

"It's not really _bothering_ me. It's just. Something I think about sometimes."

"Something that's not bothering you so much that you let me kick you out of the ring in five seconds flat." Stiles nodded. "Nope, doesn't sound serious at all."

"Ugh." Scott closed his eyes, then peeked out of the one nearest Stiles. "What's it like, being mated?"

Oh. Of course Scott wanted to know that. Scott hadn't had his first heat yet, though that was pretty normal. Stiles had been on the early side, with only Jackson from their class having his heat first. Most omegas had theirs sometime between twelve and fourteen.

"It's different," Stiles replied, and snorted when Scott turned his head and glared at him. "Seriously, dude. Ask a vague question, get a vague answer. Narrow it down a little?"

Scott hesitated, then asked, "Do you ever wish you weren't?"

"You couldn't have asked something easy?" Stiles complained, kicking Scott lightly in the ankle.

A few months ago, it would have been an easy question. He'd liked Derek, but that hadn't been enough to actually want to upend his entire life. He would have gone back to being unmated in a heartbeat.

Now, though.

Now he'd been through heat with Derek. And Stiles didn't think he was that shallow -- he'd liked sex with Derek well enough before, but it wouldn't have been enough to change his mind. Heat, on the other hand, was something different. Going through heat with an alpha was a whole different ballgame from going through it by himself.

It'd just been…really intimate. Stiles had been so needy and desperate, in a way he'd think would be off-putting -- so dependent on Derek for basically everything -- but Derek hadn't been put off. He'd just given Stiles what he needed, and helped distract him from his desperation, and had just…been there. The solitude might have been the worst part of his first lonely heat, even more than the physical emptiness, but this time, Derek had been with him.

Ever since, he'd felt like Derek was still with him. That he had his relationship with Derek, and he could never be lonely again.

If that wasn't enough, he'd met the rest of Derek's family at their claiming ceremony, and the Hales had been so completely welcoming. For so long, it had been just Stiles and his dad, and then he'd been enfolded into Derek's pack, and they wanted him there.

Even when Derek had punished him for snooping, that had been a good thing, in a way. He hadn't liked being punished, had hated the feeling of having disappointed Derek, but…Derek loved him. He'd _said_ so. He said he'd keep loving Stiles even if Stiles did things like snoop.

Now Stiles felt like he didn't have to worry so much about making mistakes. Even if he did, Derek would keep loving him.

"I guess," Stiles finally said, "now that I have Derek, I don't want to give him up. Or our claim. There are things I like about it, and about him."

"But?" Scott prompted.

Stiles shrugged. "I definitely didn't feel ready, when I first met him. Or even months into pre-claim, really. Maybe not even until my second heat. I just wanted to go back home and live with my dad again." He looked at Scott. "Don't worry about however long it takes until you get your first heat. It'll happen when it happens, and until then, you can enjoy still being a kid."

Scott laughed. "You're still a kid!"

Stiles shrugged again. "Sometimes I feel like it, and sometimes I don't. It's complicated."

Scott laughed again, gently, and nudged Stiles with his shoulder. "But you do like Derek now? He's good to you, and you're happy with him?"

Stiles couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face, and just looking at it made Scott give out an exaggerated groan and gag. "Or maybe I shouldn't ask!" Scott said quickly. "Though…how is _it_?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Stiles kicked him in the ankle again. "Make up your mind. Do you wanna hear about it or not?"

"Maybe not details," Scott replied, grimacing, "but sort of…in general? I mean, Mom and Dad haven't really told me what it's like. They say that they're not omegas so they're not the best ones to ask, or that my relationship with my alpha will be between me and that alpha."

"But I am an omega, and I have no problem butting into your future business?" Stiles grinned.

"Something like that."

"Well, I don't know about your future relationship. I mean…I think I got pretty lucky with Derek, you know? There aren't a lot of people who can tolerate me and my…everything, but I actually think he sorta likes it? Somehow he always sounds affectionate when he tells me to shut up, and mostly he just lets me talk and listens to me, no matter what I end up saying. I have no idea who you'll end up or how well you'll get along." Then, when Scott looked worried, he added quickly, "But remember, that's what the pre-claim period is for. If you really don't like each other by your second heat, you can find another alpha. Maybe it's just that I got lucky on the first try. There's no reason you shouldn't find someone you like sooner or later."

"I know." Scott groaned and thumped his head against the back of the couch. "Okay, I'm just going to try not to worry about it. What's it like being with a werewolf?"

Stiles shrugged. "I've only been with Derek, so I don't know how it would be different being mated to a human alpha. Uh, it's sort of impossible to lie to him -- he can hear my heart and smell my emotions. The whole family's really close, though. Pack, you know? We go over to his mom's place for dinner and stuff all the time, and sometimes they invite my dad too. His mom even asked if I wanted the bite, and no one seemed to mind when I said no."

"That's good. I'm glad they've been nice to you." Scott nodded, then hesitated a moment. "But what about…you know, _it_. How is it?"

"It?" Stiles grinned at Scott. "You mean _sex_?" Somehow it was a lot easier to say the word after being with Derek. Not just having had sex with him, but having talked with him about it.

"Uh. Yeah, that. Sex." Scott made a face at Stiles's eyebrow waggle. "It's just weird to think of something actually going up there, you know?"

Stiles laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I promise, it's good." Even before their heat together, it had been good. He never would have imagined how satisfying it would feel, having his ass so full, Derek held so close and tight inside him. After his heat, with their bodies even more in tune with each other, it got pretty freaking amazing. So good that Stiles wanted Derek inside him pretty much all the time. "And your alpha will probably build up to that. They won't just fuck you right away."

"Really? Jackson's been saying--"

"Jackson's a jackass," Stiles interrupted, rolling his eyes. "He said the same thing to me, but his alpha is Derek's uncle and Derek said his uncle wouldn't have just fucked him right away. And Derek didn't either. He built up to that, and made sure I was all right with everything we did. I think that's what a good alpha should do -- make sure you're comfortable with everything."

"So he doesn't hurt you, like, at all?" Scott gave a sort of helpless shrug when Stiles looked at him. "I mean, you hear things, you know? Like sometimes omegas get hurt, and then they're stuck with their alphas and can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, I know." When Stiles had still lived with his dad, he'd sometimes heard things about omegas getting hurt. The police usually didn't get involved unless there were serious injuries. His dad hadn't really liked it, but he'd said it wasn't really the government's business, what went on in someone's relationship. If there were problems with the relationship, they should work it out themselves, with maybe the help of their families or their networks.

"But Derek's never hurt me, Scott," Stiles continued. "And I know he won't. But if you're worried about whoever will be your alpha in the future…"

"Yeah, sorta." Scott looked down. "Just, what if my alpha pretends to be nice until we're officially claimed, and then starts hurting me when I can't do anything about it?"

Stiles leaned forward and hugged Scott. He had to, when his friend sounded so plaintive and worried. "Your dad's FBI, and mine's the sheriff," he said, squeezing Scott once and pulling back. "I bet they can get you away from any bad alpha, or make the alpha stop. Or tell me. None of us will let you keep getting hurt."

Scott smiled crookedly. "What would you do?"

"The better question is, what wouldn't I do?" Stiles replied.

He loved Scott like a brother, and there were no limits to what he would do for someone he loved.

Scott sighed. "I just don't want things to change."

"I know," Stiles agreed. "I felt exactly the same. But I guess…change isn't always bad. It's just different. And right now, I wouldn't want to give up my claim with Derek, even if it meant going back to how things were before my first heat. I wouldn't have minded waiting longer, as long as I still could get Derek, but right now, if I had to choose between not having an alpha and having Derek, I'd pick Derek."

"I'm glad," Scott said, smiling. "I want you to be happy. And I hope my future alpha is like Derek."

"Me too," Stiles said. He picked up his controller. "Now, have you got the mushy stuff out of your system enough to put up a fight this time?"

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you," Scott warned, and picked up his controller too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens after [Cultivation chapter three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2634356/chapters/5905559).

"Stiles."

Stiles blinked and looked up at his alpha. He was reading a book, cuddled up in Derek's lap as Derek watched TV, half paying attention to both the book and the TV. "Yeah?"

"Your birthday's during your spring break this year, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied. Spring break was usually a bit earlier than his birthday, but this year they matched up. "You making plans?"

Derek smiled down at him. Stiles loved how generous his alpha was with his smiles for Stiles. They always made him feel so warm, especially when most people seemed to find Stiles weird or annoying.

"What do you think about going away for the week? Like Mexico, or Hawaii, or somewhere else you'd like?"

Stiles sat up straight. "Really?" he said, feeling his own smile spread across his face.

He and Derek had gone away together before. Derek once took him to a baseball game in San Francisco, the Giants versus the Mets, and he'd been a good sport when Stiles gloated at the Mets' win. Last winter they'd gone skiing at Lake Tahoe, though Stiles had liked snowboarding better.

They hadn't really gone on _vacation_ , though. They'd barely even left California.

"Can we go to Hawaii?" Stiles asked, relaxing back against Derek. "I've always wanted to go swimming with dolphins."

He felt the laugh rumble through Derek's chest. "Of course. Anything you want."

So they went to Hawaii.

The plane ride sucked -- it was Stiles's first time on a plane, so he'd been excited about that as well as the trip itself, but it turned out that excitement didn't really go well with cramped spaces, and a plane was basically nothing but cramped spaces. Derek had booked them into business class, so Stiles at least had a little more room than he saw down in coach, but it was still not a lot of room.

Stiles had headphones so he could listen to music on his phone, and the plane played a movie, but it felt like nothing could distract him from how little room he had to do anything. 

Then Derek took his hand.

"I know it's hard," he said, threading their fingers together. "I don't like being on long flights either. Music doesn't seem to be enough to distract you, but doesn't your phone have some games you can play?"

Stiles usually only played games on his phone when he was waiting for something, but they were probably a better distraction. He kept cycling between Angry Birds, Plants vs. Zombies, and Bejeweled until the plane was about to land, even if they were harder when he was only using one hand.

Stiles felt better the minute he stepped outside in Honolulu. After the cramped spaces and recycled air in the plane, and the cool, rainy spring in Beacon Hills, the sun and breeze on Oahu immediately invigorated him. Their hotel was a resort on the beach, and Stiles barely waited long enough to unpack before he changed into swim trunks and a t-shirt, smeared on some sunscreen, and ran outside. Derek followed behind more slowly.

He slipped off his sandals and picked them up at the edge of the sand, then held out his hand again for Derek to take. Derek also pulled his sandals off and carried them, and together they walked up to the water, letting the waves splash around their feet as they strolled along the shore.

There were plenty of people in the water, but as they walked further down the beach, Stiles saw more and more people spread out on towels on the sand, having sex. Not everyone was, but a lot more people than Stiles would have expected.

He looked away from one woman, writhing in another woman's lap, to see Derek raising an eyebrow at him, his lips quirked in a small smile. "Do you want that?" he asked.

"I, uh." Stiles looked around again, but couldn't focus on anyone. "Wouldn't sand get everywhere? That doesn't seem very fun."

Derek chuckled. "True. I could do without sand in every crevice. How about the ocean?" He nodded toward another couple, standing about chest height into the water. The girl's head was thrown back onto the shoulder of the man behind her, but otherwise, their bodies were obscured.

Stiles looked away and cleared his throat. "What about the waves?" Derek had taken him in showers before, but their bathtub was too small for them to have sex in it without water spilling everywhere.

"The waves aren't that big," Derek pointed out, "and I can keep us steady."

Stiles thought about it, and nodded. "Another time?" he suggested. "We didn't even bring a towel."

Derek leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "Of course," he said.

The water was warm. Maybe they could even come out here at night and have sex in the ocean beneath all the stars.

Not that night, though. It'd been a long flight, and their bodies were still three hours ahead. Stiles just snuggled into Derek's arms and fell asleep right away.

The week passed far too quickly. They hiked up the Diamond Head State Monument, took a class on local cooking, visited the memorials at Pearl Harbor, went to Waikiki, and more.

Everything was amazing, and even more because he was with Derek. He liked having it just be the two of them for awhile.

Though it wasn't like sharing happened all that often. Maybe once or twice a month, if things weren't busy. And Stiles had ended up liking it a lot more than he'd first thought he would before that first time, when all he'd known was that sometimes other alphas would fuck him too.

There were some parts of it that Stiles…really liked. Having two people so focused on him, on touching him and using him and pleasing him, was actually kind of thrilling. He felt powerful, with all these alphas wanting him and taking care of him. He loved that.

And the physical side was…wow. Stiles had thought he'd been satisfied with his sex life before! He definitely still was, he loved having Derek by himself, but he never would have guessed how much of a difference taking two cocks would make -- and dildos didn't count, dildos didn't taste right or feel right and couldn't fuck his mouth or his ass the way another person could. Having two people filling him up was just incredible.

Derek had told him, and Jordan said so too, that he'd like having more than one person there. Jordan had said that it could actually be really energizing, being shared, being the focus of so much desire and excitement. Stiles hadn't liked everything that had happened with other people -- Peter spanking him so hard _hurt_ , and so had having his cunt filled with two cocks until Derek made Peter stretch him more, and in the beginning it had been sort of weird that his dad wanted him that way, though he had come to like it -- but Derek always took care of him. Always. He never felt as cherished as he did after he'd been shared and Derek was holding him in bed or in the bath and telling him how perfect and wonderful he was.

He really liked having this week for just him and Derek, though. At home, even when they weren't sharing, Stiles had school and Derek worked from home but still sometimes had to meet with people, and they visited with the pack a lot, and there was just so much going on. Stiles hadn't even realized how much he wanted a real vacation until Derek suggested it.

His birthday was the best, though. Derek booked a tour for them to go swimming with dolphins, and though it left really early in the morning, Stiles didn't care because he was actually _swimming with dolphins_. Then later the boat moved on to a spot where they went snorkeling with sea turtles and loads of colorful fish.

Then that night, Derek took him to a luau. He was going to brag to Scott forever that he got to go swimming with dolphins and then to a luau for his fifteenth birthday, because he had the best alpha ever. He also sort of wanted to learn how to do that fire knife dance thing, even though he was almost certain to both burn and stab himself.

Derek was wonderful. He cared so much about what Stiles wanted and always made him feel so loved and adored. He was so glad he'd been mated to Derek, almost three years ago. He wanted to spend the rest of his life showing Derek how important he was to Stiles in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this story, set some years after the [final chapter of Cultivation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2634356/chapters/5915960).

Stiles adjusted his cap, nodding in satisfaction at the mirror. He turned around to face his mate and spread his arms in front of him. "Well?" he asked. "How's it look?"

"Like it's supposed to," Derek replied dryly. Then he smiled, walking up to Stiles and leaning in to kiss him on the forehead, messing up the cap. He laughed when Stiles scowled, but fixed it before Stiles could raise his hands.

"You look wonderful," Derek said, stepping back again, "and I am so proud of you."

Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him soundly, ignoring his cap when it fell to the floor.

Eventually, though, Stiles had to line up with all the other graduates, and Derek left to join his family and Stiles's dad in the audience.

He almost couldn't believe he was here, standing in line to walk for his college graduation. It seemed like it'd been only yesterday that he'd graduated high school. Standing on the California State University, Beacon Hills campus was still sort of surreal, even after four years there.

He'd been lucky to have CSUBH so near. Theoretically he and Derek could have moved for his college years, especially since Derek worked from home, but Derek wouldn't have wanted to be so far from his pack. It had really been perfect that CSUBH was nearby, and that it was so welcoming for omegas. Almost five percent of his class had been omegas, which was really great considering omegas were only about twenty five percent of the population. Not a lot of California schools could boast that high a percentage.

Stiles had double-majored in Computer Science and Criminal Justice. He hadn't been able to decide which he'd liked more, and this way he had two potential career paths.

He brushed his hand over his belly and smiled. He didn't even need to decide which career he'd want yet. His last heat had only been a month ago, and he and Derek had decided they were ready. He'd been close enough to done with school that being pregnant wouldn't interfere with getting his degree, and he didn't have a job yet, so he could just take some time off after college and have the baby.

He wasn't sure yet if he'd want to be a full-time stay-at-home parent or if he'd want to start working outside the home after a year or two. That was probably the best thing about his double-major, though -- if he wanted to work from home, he could do computer programming, but if he wanted to go out and work, he could join his dad and Jordan at the sheriff's department. Jordan managed to be a deputy and a parent, so Stiles was sure he could do it too.

God, his last heat had been incredible. It was like his body had known that Derek had stopped using the birth control. He'd been absolutely voracious, trying to get bred, and he'd definitely worn Derek out more than once.

The opening chords of Pomp and Circumstance drifted into the courtyard where they waited. His heart pounding with excitement, unable to control the smile on his face, Stiles began walking with the rest of his class. As they filed onto the field, the stage set up in front of them and the audience to the side and behind, he craned his head around to find Derek. Finally he spotted him, standing with his dad off to the side, and waved at them both.

He couldn't pay much attention during the speeches. They were probably saying very important and inspiring things, but he never had been very good at sitting still and listening to long speeches. Instead he thought about the baby that was, even as he sat there, taking shape inside his body.

He wondered what orientation it would be. He wouldn't really care, he'd love it no matter what, but he couldn't help but want an omega. A little omega he could be there for, as he wished his mom could have been there for him. He could explain things, help his son or daughter find a good alpha, answer every question he or she had. He could help his child not be afraid.

He would love a little alpha or beta just as much, but God, he wanted an omega.

Then it was time for the graduates to line up again and walk across the stage. Stiles trooped around the platform, waiting for his name to be announced. At least the university had allowed him to tell them what name he wanted called. He didn't need to hear anyone mangle the Polish.

When it was his turn, he strode across the stage, thankful he'd left the constant tripping and stumbling behind with puberty. He accepted his diploma, shook hands with the university president, and stood still for the camera. As he walked off the stage and back to his seat, his eyes immediately found Derek again, and he smiled at the look of pride on his alpha's face.

He held onto his diploma and waited for the rest of his classmates to finish their walk. He was pretty ready for the ceremony to be over, though. He'd stay long enough at the reception to congratulate his friends and thank his teachers once again, but he was pretty eager to be done with all the fancy stuff and get home.

He had a party tonight to attend, and he was the guest of honor.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com), if you want to come say hi or drop me a prompt.


End file.
